A Yami's History: Mihiro Kotori
by OldSchoolBetty
Summary: Back in ancient Egypt, there was once someone that Yami no yuugi loved very deeply. This is her story.
1. Default Chapter

A Yami's History: Mihiro Kotori  
  
SD: I don't own anything *sobs silently*  
  
Hey yall it's MiruChan-01 formerly known as "Sesshomaruluver_01" I'm back with a new story and a new name!!!!!! This time (eyebrow starts to twitch) I'd better get some reviews!!!!!!! This is the story of my Yami's history. This was not all peaches and cream, although she did live in the Pharaohs Palace she didn't want to, she was, and well you'll have to read to find out. Oh yeah NO FLAMES!!!  
  
In a town with about 200 people or so, children were playing, and mothers were shopping and cleaning in the hustle and bustle of this busy town. A small girl (about the age of five or so) was playing out in the open with her new doll. She had short flowing black hair (which was about shoulder length) She smiled a sad smile as she looked at her new doll, "dolly," she said, "I'll call you dolly". She looked at her doll with her big green eyes and cradled it closely, "you can be my sister", she said as she looked at the doll in admiration. She closed her eyes as a glowing eye appeared on her forehead, the eye disappeared as she opened her eyes and said "Dad will be calling us in soon"   
  
"Mihiro," A man called "it's time to come in"  
  
"Come on dolwy" Mihiro ran towards the little shabby house that she and her family called home.  
  
"Go on now go wash up your hands are filthy," said her father, "we are going to eat in a minute so get changed"  
  
"Yes father" said little Mihiro, as she ran up stairs.  
  
After a few minutes, a man burst through the wooden door. He was dressed in palace clothes, a soldier from Pharaoh Akunumkanon   
  
"In the name of the Pharaoh, I am here to claim the child with the gift of sight, Mihiro Kotori," He turned towards Mihiro's family. "By the will of Pharaoh Akunumkanon of Egypt, I am here to take your daughter."  
  
Mihiro's mother fought the tears building up in her eyes. She turned to her husband.  
  
"What are we going to do?" she cried, "we can't let him have Mihiro she's only 5". Her Husband looked at the soldier,  
  
"Our deal was when Mihiro was 10 you could take her" he screamed" not at 5"  
  
Mihiro, who had not gone upstairs, looked at her doll," Take me what do they mean take me" she said, her voice quivering with curiosity and fear.  
  
"The Pharaoh desires her now" exclaimed the soldier  
  
"Why" screamed her mother, "Why does he want her now"  
  
"SILENCE WOMAN, HOW DARE YOU QUESTION YOUR PHARAOH, FOR THIS YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED", he says as he smacks her to the ground, "now WHERE IS SHE"   
  
"I'll never tell you" said her mother not realizing that she was already down stairs  
  
"Mom what's going on, who is he?" said the un-aware Mihiro  
  
"Shi, what are you going to do?" questioned her father  
  
"I'll tell you what you are going to do" said the soldier as he grabbed Mihiro, "you will give her to me"  
  
"No!" said Shi as she tried to reach for her daughter, but her husband held her back.  
  
The soldier smiled evilly, "Thank you for your hospitality" he said while carrying the kicking and screaming Mihiro  
  
"MOMMY!!!!!!" she cried as she reached out for her mother  
  
"MIHIRO!!!!! Kazak let go of me" said Shi trying to get free of her husbands grasp to save her daughter.  
  
A tear fell Mihiro and her Mother's eye; they both knew they'd never see one another again. And with that the soldier carried Mihiro off into the Darkness.  
  
That's the end of the first chapter  
  
Please Review and for all of you who are wondering when I'm going to post up more of "I'm With You" and "In a case of life, love, and death" it'll be soon I'm having some writer's block here and plus I'm grounded from the computer. Review anywayz  
  
Next Chapter……Welcome to the Palace 


	2. Welcome to the Palace

Hey I'm back with more. Thank you to those who reviewed. And to those that didn't, twitch twitch its okay... I really don't want to get into all sorts of details; I'm just going to tell about what happened when Mihiro first came to the palace. Kay Kay?! By the way, it will switch from 1st person to 3rd person.  
  
Chapter 2: Welcome to the Palace  
  
A heartbroken Mihiro, looked back through the curtains of the carriage, a tear fell from her eyes as she whispered, "Mommy..." then clutched her doll even closer, "Dolly..."the tears began to flow, uncontrollably. /Mommy....why did you let them take me? Why did you abandon me mommy? Why? Mommy.../she thought as tears streamed down her cheeks.   
  
"We're here..." declared the soldier  
  
Mihiro forgot about her mom as she turned around to see the pale Blue Nile, flowing gently, as the glisten from the sun made it sparkle. It was beautiful; she'd never seen anything so beautiful. She looked past the Nile and set her tear-filled eyes on the palace. A gasp escaped her mouth as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Her eyes grew big as she gazed upon the palaces white painting, its gorgeous gold markings, and the beautiful green grass surrounding it, and the cream colored drapes which hang from the windows, as they smoothly curved with the rhythmic desert breeze,  
  
. "T-t-the palace," she gasped "It's beautiful." She was interrupted from her gaze when a guard pulled her from the carriage.  
  
"Go..." said the guard as he pointed her toward a boat that waited by the dock  
  
Mihiro did not know whether she should go and sit in the boat or stay where she was, she looked back at the guard, his face was cold and stern she shuddered at the thought of being stuck with him and walked over to the boat and climbed in.   
  
A man with a friendly gleam to his eyes, similar to the gleam from his bald head, turned to her and said, "Welcome to the palace, I am your ever faithful servant." Mihiro had no idea what was going on she did no what he meant, she had never had a servant, she was always one herself. Once again the bald man turned to Mihiro and said "my name is Nephran."   
  
Mihiro stared up at him, still confused she asked "Excuse me, what do you mean 'you are my servant'?"   
  
Nephran looked down at her, "Why dear little oracle, you are here to serve the Pharaoh I'm here to serve you, I will be at your beck and call, meaning when you need me I'll be there."   
  
Mihiro stared up at him, 'At my beck and call' she thought 'I-I-I've never had someone to be there for me besides mother and father,' she gasped her eyes broadened as she stared up at Nephran, 'Maybe he can be my new daddy..."  
  
Sorry 4 such a short chapter!!!!! Please review!!!! If you do you'll get a prize!!!!! 


End file.
